


Texts to a Dead Man

by rayray138



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John is not coping, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Suicidal!John, Texting, inspired by a song, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayray138/pseuds/rayray138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of the texts John sends to Sherlock after the fall. With his best friend gone John feels betrayed and alone. He lives with this for three years until he just isn't sure how he can continue. </p><p>Written on a whim late at night while listening to Michael Jackson's "Don't Walk Away"</p><p> </p><p>"See I just can’t find the right thing to say<br/>I tried but all my pain gets in the way<br/>Tell me what I have to do so you’ll stay<br/>Should I get down on my knees and pray</p><p>And how can I stop losing you<br/>How can I begin to say<br/>When there’s nothing left to do but walk away</p><p>I close my eyes<br/>Just to try and see you smile one more time<br/>But it’s been so long now all I do is cry<br/>Can’t we find some love to take this away<br/>‘Cause the pain gets stronger every day</p><p>How can I begin again<br/>How am I to understand<br/>When there’s nothing left to do but walk away</p><p>Even though I had to let you go<br/>There’s nothing left to do<br/>But walk away"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts to a Dead Man

_To: Sherlock Holmes June 15 2012_  
Don't be dead

 _To: Sherlock Holmes June 15, 2012_  
Please

 _To: Sherlock Holmes June 15, 2012_  
For me Sherlock

 _To: Sherlock Holmes June 16, 2012_  
Why? Can you just tell me that?

 _To: Sherlock Holmes June 16, 2012_  
There must have been another way. So why like this?

 _To: Sherlock Holmes June 24, 2012_  
I didn't tell them, you know. Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson. I couldn't lie to them like that.

 _To: Sherlock Holmes June 24, 2012_  
They're all holding up better then I am. At least as far as I know they're not sending texts to the dead.

 _To: Sherlock Holmes June 24, 2012_  
I guess I'm the insane one now.

 _To: Sherlock Holmes August 12, 2012_  
I made two cups of tea today by mistake. I didn't drink either.

 _To: Sherlock Holmes November 2, 2012_  
Saw Molly on the street today. She avoided me, just like Lestrade did last week. I guess no one can stand to be around me anymore. Hell, I can't even stand to be around me.

 _To: Sherlock Holmes December 12, 2012_  
It's been six months Sherlock, six bloody months. I've almost given up hope. Almost. 

_To: Sherlock Holmes March 15, 2013_  
I quit my job today. Wanted to leave before I got fired 

_To: Sherlock Holmes June 12, 2013_  
A year. A year since I last saw you. A year of sending texts to a dead man. A year of false hope. Just tell me what I have to do to get you back. 

_To: Sherlock Holmes June 12, 2015_  
I just can't do this anymore. Even after three years the pain gets stronger everyday. 

_To: Sherlock Holmes June 12, 2015_  
I'm sorry Sherlock, goodbye. 

**_To: John Watson June 12, 2015_  
John, wait. -SH **

**_To: John Watson June 12, 2015_  
I had to let you go. I'm sorry -SH**

**_To: John Watson June 12, 2015_  
John?**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with this but as mentioned earlier I wrote it late at night and have just copied it here. Also, I know this was another weird, short little one but I promise I have a few full-fledged ideas floating around in the back of my head that might make their way own here shortly. So, stay tuned. :)  
> ~rayray138


End file.
